Recently, the use of an organic semiconductor material as a material of an active layer of an organic photoelectric converter (organic solar battery, optical sensor, etc.) has been intensively studied. Since an active layer can be made by an inexpensive coating method when a polymer compound is used as an organic semiconductor material, various polymer compounds and compositions containing the polymer compounds have been studied. For example, it is described that a composition including a fullerene derivative and a copolymer containing a repeating unit (M) shown below and a repeating unit (N) shown below is used for an organic solar battery (Applied Physics Letters Vol. 84, No. 10 1653-1655 (2004)).
